¿Aquién amas ? ¡Marceline!
by guillinta
Summary: Por quien se decidiria por el chico que a pesar de todos sus problemas estubo con ella renunciando a un monton de cosas solo por ella o pr el otro que es un chico lindo que la trata con caballerosidad que la hace sentir como si estuviera flotando entre la nubes . . . pasen y descubran
1. el dia en que te conoci

¿A quién amas ? ¡Marceline!

Él siempre la protegió desde que la abandonaron en fue el que ,prácticamente la crio y ahora que pasaron los años ella se lo agradecería .

-¡finn apresúrate!-gritaba una rubia de ojos azules y de tez blanca – ya voy fionna- decía un chico de aproximadamente 17 años de edad de ojos azul cielo tez blanca y cabello rubio

Salieron de casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre –adiós mamá – dijo fionna y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla al igual que finn.

Tomaron el autobús y se fueron rápidamente a la escuela –no entiendo porque tenemos q venir tan temprano- dijo finn ,a lo cual su hermana le respondió –¿no te acuerdas? Les prometimos a Bonnie y a gumball que les ayudaríamos en su proyecto ¡IDIOTA!-En ese momento el rubio lo recordó

Flash back

-Hey Bonnie porque lloras –dijo un rubio de ojos azules –es que no tuve tiempo de terminar el proyecto finn y me pondrán un 6 – le dijo una chica de cabellos color castaño con mechas color rosa –pero esa nota es buena porque no repruebas –le dijo finn

-no finn siempre he sacado 10 en todo y si no lo hago bajare mi promedio –dijo Bonnie -¡Tengo una idea ! que tal si mañana yo y fionna venimos temprano para ayudarte a ti-dijo finn pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa –¡y a gumball ! digo si es que tienen tiempo podrían ayudarlo con esto porque el también ha estado atareado últimamente - dijo esta-por supuesto -dijo finn .

Fin del flash back

Ha ya recuerdo –dijo el rubio –hey idiota no te quedes ahí parado vamos baja que acabamos de llegar- dijo fionna a lo cual el chico le obedeció ,llegaron rápidamente al laboratorio .


	2. es un gusto conocerte

¿A quién amas? ¡Marceline!

Capítulo 2:

Es un gusto conocerte

Al entrar al laboratorio se encontraron con Bonnie quien estaba haciendo un enorme dibujo –hola chicos –dijo esta –hola Bonnie donde esta gumball –dijo fionna –oh el no tarda en venir se fue a comprar unas cosas que le pedí –dijo la pelirosa –iré a alcanzarlo –dijo fionna quien corrió rápidamente –bueno finn es hora de trabajar –dijo con entusiasmo

Hey gumball-dijo la rubia –fionna que bueno que estas aquí ven ayúdame con esto- gumball un chico de casi 19 era un chico atractivo tanto así que hasta fionna se moría por él tenia el cabello color castaño de ropa usaba un polo rosa un pantalón color blanco y unas zapatillas color rosa –fionna me estas escuchando – le dijo este y fionna despertó de sus pensamientos –ha sí que pasa-le dijo esta –te estaba diciendo que me ayudaras con esto –le enseño un montón de bolsas en la cuales había pegamento plumones arcilla pintura etc. ,la rubia al ver esto se sorprendió-todo esto te pidió Bonnie

-si- le dijo este- wow es en serio –le dijo con asombro mientras tomaba algunas bolsas y se iban a la escuela

-listo solo falta la decoración, que por supuesto mi hermano debe estar trayéndome los materiales-dijo está volteándose donde finn –gracias finn –en ese momento llegaron fionna y gumball.

-aquí esta hermana –dijo este jadeando de lo rápido que habían corrido para llegar hasta ahí, le entrego las bolsas a Bonnie mientras esta sacaba los materiales –ya vuelvo ir a tomar agua – dijo fionna jadeando mientras salía de la habitación-hermanito –dijo Bonnie con una voz dulce como si hablara con un niño de 3 años-que – dijo gumball con indiferencia, luego esta le sonrió dulcemente.

-COMO PUEDES HABERTE OLVIDADO LOS MAS IMPORTAN TE ERES UN IDITOTA O QUE EN QUE PIENSAS MAS TE VALE QUE VAYAS POR EL MINERAL O SI NO TE MATARE- le grito esta para luego decirle –por favor-con una voz delicada y muy dulce a lo cual gumball salió corriendo desesperado.

-gracias por ayudar finn –dijo esta para luego acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla pero no se lo dio-oh verdad me olvidaba podrías ir a traerme un vaso con café bien cargado finn porque esto de gritarle a mi hermano cansa

-en verdad lo vas a matar – dijo este con algo de temor –no para nada es solo un decir- dijo dulcemente.

Al salir finn de la sala fue hacia la cafetería para traerle a Bonnie el café cuando escucho . un sonido de guitarra .

-¿eso es música?-

Finn s pov

Estaba en la cafetería cuando de repente escuche un sonido creí que yo y Bonnie aparte de gumball y mi hermana éramos los únicos.

Me dirigí a la sala de música, supongo que de allí venia el ruido entonces me acerque a la puerta y cuando la abrí.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto tenía un hermoso cabello color negro con mechas de color lila y azul, sus ojos eran de un color verde parecía una gata tenía una cintura muy pequeña y unas caderas para morirse, también tenía unas piernas bien torneadas .

Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en una cola tenía un collar en forma de listón de ropa tenía un polo color lila oscuro, tenía un short corto de color negro unas medias largas que le llegaban hasta el muslo con rayas color lila y morado de diseño de zapatos tenía unos botines color negro con taco numero 5 simplemente era hermosa.

Fin de finn s pov

-me estabas espiando – le dice esta arqueando una ceja –n no solo pasaba por aquí a buscar algo –dijo finn nervioso

-y si me viste porque no te fuiste – le dijo está sonriéndole haciendo que finn se pusiera más nervioso-no es que me dio curiosidad porque te vi aquí sola y . . .-fue interrumpido por ella-y creíste que necesitaba compañía ¿no?-le dijo en un tono serio.

No es que yo …-lo interrumpió nuevamente –bueno entonces vete –

-¿Qué? -Dijo finn algo sorprendido por la indiferencia de la chica-pues no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¿no?-o prefieres quedarte aquí porque si es así entonces yo puedo irme-le dijo está caminando hacia la puerta y justo cuando la iba a abrir es interrumpida por un grito-¡NO! dijo finn algo alarmado cogiéndola del brazo –es decir emm que si tú quieres puedo hacerte compañía un rato-dijo finn algo sonrojado pues definitivamente se había enamorado de ella –jajajajaja-rio esta pícaramente poniendo más rojo a finn que un tomate –quieres decir que tú quieres acompañarme-finn asintió tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –oww que lindo pero quiero estar sola – dijo esta sonriéndole tiernamente y finn paso a ser un pimiento bien rojo a lo cual ella se dio cuenta e interrumpió el momento-jajajaja bueno finn adiós –y finn se sorprendió porque nunca le dijo su nombre fue un momento extraño porque era una desconocida y ya había sentido cierta atracción hacia ella y los más raro fue que ella sabía su nombre de el –¿cómo te llamas ?- le dijo este nervioso antes de que ella se fuera –soy marceline- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y se fue .

Marceline – dijo el rubio suspirando su nombre en eso suena el timbre y empezaron las clases


	3. el comienzo

¿A quién amas? ¡Marceline!

El comienzo

Al salir del salón de música Marceline se dirigió a su casillero pero antes se detuvo en el pasillo

-Marshall sé que estás ahí sal de una vez- en eso un chico de ojos verdes pálido al igual que ella cabello negro y muy apuesto salió detrás de ella con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera

– Boooooooooo- dijo para asustarla - idiota sabes que no me asustas – dijo con indiferencia la pelinegra

- lo sé solo quería ver si la presencia de ese chico te había embobado – dijo sonriéndole pícaramente-

- de que hablas idiota – dijo con molestia en sus palabras

- como que de que hablo primita – le dijo con una cara de te vi

- hablas de rubio – le dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción –si – le dijo cortante este

-jajajajaja- se rio haciendo que Marshall sintiera que le estaba tomando el pelo-¿de qué te ríes?- le dice

- es en serio Marshall jajajjajajaa –Marshall hasta ahora no entendía el porqué de la risa - Marshall primito crees que yo voy a enamorarme de el jajajajaja.

- ven vamos a clase tonto – le dice mientras se van caminando.

Finn s pov

-Marceline- dije suspirando me pareció tan hermosa, después salí de la sala de música me había olvidado de Bonnie fui corriendo al laboratorio de la escuela pero no estaba pero había un montón de estudiantes en la sala y un profesor explicaba el tema mire mi reloj y eran las 8:00 no podía ser me fui corriendo a mi clase.

Toque la puerta la cual estaba abierta y el profesor me miro y dijo-llega tarde pase –entre y mi hermana estaba con la cara tapada, creo que estaba avergonzada me senté a su lado y me dijo disimuladamente

-Idiota donde estabas te busque por todos lados, Bonnie estaba preocupada – me dijo –lo siento es que me perdí-dije algo avergonzado porque empecé a recordad a Marceline

-¿es en serio ? idiota venimos a esta escuela desde la primaria no te puedes haber perdido- pues era verdad veníamos aquí desde la primaria no podíamos perdernos

-No mientas fin en el receso me dirás dónde estabas OK- me dijo mientras me resaltaba esa palabra –ok dije – sumisamente

Fin del finn s pov

Las horas pasaron y durante todo ese tiempo finn estaba inventando una excusa para su hermana ya que si no se la decía esta le partiría la cara sonó el timbre y ya tenía la excusa en la cabeza le iba a decir que se le derramo el café caliente y se fue al baño a cambiarse de camisa por una que tenía en su casillero

-finn estas bien que susto creí que te paso algo dijo Bonnie –abrazándolo lo cual a finn le pareció algo incómodo

- si –dijo con dificultad por el abrazo –que te paso me tenías preocupada porque no venias – le dijo con ganas de llorar

- es que – y le dijo lo que tenía en mente – que suerte que no te paso nada peor finn – y lo abrazo

- oye hermana ven quiero que me ayudes con algo – le dijo gumball a lo cual Bonnie asintió y se apartó de finn y se fue con gumball a un lado

-oye finn puede que a Bonnie si la engañes pero a mí no – le dijo fionna con enojo- es la verdad – dijo un finn nervioso- después me cuentas- y se fue

Con Marshall y Marceline

-te gusta te gusta te gusta- le decía para molestarla-Ya basta idiota – le dijo con furia en sus ojos –te gusta –siguió – ahhhhhhhhh – dijo con cólera

- te gusta te gusta te gusta – y en eso Marceline voltea y le da un puñete – auuuuuuuu- se quejó este

- deja de joder – y se fue y el como siempre se fue detrás de ella repitiéndoselo una y otra ves

Luego volvieron todos a clase a finn le toco ir a la clase de historia para su suerte a fionna no le tocaba esa clase a ella le toco la de ciencias junto con Bonnie y gumball, bueno finn entro al salón todos se le quedaron mirando en especial las chicas ya que él era uno de los chicos más apuestos de la escuela luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta todos voltearon y finn abrió los ojos era ella se sintió como si estuviera volando y solo él y ella estuvieran allí solos, pero eso se le esfumo al ver a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro muy apuesto caminando detrás de ella y todas las chicas gritaron de emoción al verlo

-Pasen dijo el profesor- y los dos pasaron serenamente se sentaron al fondo y finn pudo ver que el chico que estaba detrás de ella le susurro algo en el oído

- oye Marceline ahí está tu novio- a lo cual esta se molestó y le dio un codazo en sus costillas para luego tomar asiento

Finn pov

Él se sentó en la carpeta que estaba detrás de la carpeta donde ella estaba de vez en cuando le daba un pequeño jalón a sus cabellos y pensaba que si a fionna le hacían eso ella le hubiera roto la cara a la persona que le hubiera jalado el cabello. En eso sonó el timbre del almuerzo y me acerque a su carpeta para invitarla a comer conmigo pero los estudiantes no me dejaron así que me aleje pero para mí mala suerte me topé con Bonnie quien me dijo

-finn ven vamos a almorzar- y me cogió del brazo y me llevo a la cafetería –mmm busquemos una mesa –me dijo

-¡Marceline!- Dije y al verla al fondo buscando una mesa y me dirigí hacia ella dejando a Bonnie

Al acercarme me di cuenta de que no estaba sola también estaba ese chico me sentí algo mal que tal si él era su novio podría meterla en problemas

-al diablo si es su novio o no solo hay una forma de saberlo – dije y fui hacia ella –Marceline hola-le dije

-hola -me dijo – quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros -le dije -claro- me dijo pero no ahora finn veras tengo que. . .- se quedó pensando

–tenemos estudiar para algebra – dijo aquel chico

– y necesitamos toda nuestra concentración así que hasta luego finn –me dijo ella dejándome ahí parado yéndose asía una mesa vacía con ese chico

Fin de finn pov

-estudiar para algebra jajajajaj- decía Marceline

-Querías que dijera que no querías su compañía porque puedo ir y se lo diré – cállate dijo Marceline mientras reía

-oigan tengo una amiga que sabe mucho de eso si quieren ella les puede ayudar –el momento fue interrumpido por finn quien se había creído ese cuento de estudiar algebra

-no finn gracias pero estamos bien – dijo Marceline – si además ya comprendemos mejor la clase verdad Marshall-dijo mientras le hacía una señal para que le siquiera la corriente

Marshall solo asintió y dijo-si y yo tengo mis contactos que nos pueden ayudar en esto – dijo mientras hacía que Marceline retrocediera

-bueno entonces mmm que tal si vienen con nosotros digo si no tienen otra cosa que hacer – dijo finn algo sonrojado

-No finn tenemos otras cosas que hacer adiós-dijo Marceline mientras se daba la vuelta con Marshall para sentarse en una mesa muy lejos de el

-Marceline no debes hacer esto para demostrarme que no te gusta - le dijo Marshall sin mirarla

-no es por eso es por. . .-le dijo con tristeza

-entiendo. . . –le dijo para luego abrarsala mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente


	4. que extraño momento

**¿A quién amas? ¡Marceline!**

**Que extraño momento**

-Marceline tengo algo q decirte- dijo el rubio algo nervioso mientras se acercaba más a ella

-que pasa – dijo marceline algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico

-t tu m me gu gustas- dijo finn muy nervioso y acercándose más a ella

-es en serio- dijo marceline un poco sonrojada mientras se acercaba a los labios de chico

Y justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar los de finn se escucha un ruido muy fuerte que hace que finn habrá los ojos y se encuentre en un echado en un sofá, definitivamente todo ese rollo del tú me gustas había sido un sueño que finn había inventado en su imaginación.

Toc toc toc

Vuelve a escuchar que tocan la puerta

-que acaso no se puede soñar – susurro para el mismo y fue a abrir la puerta

-hola fi. . .- no alcanzó a decir su nombre completo porque se quedó mirando el aspecto del chico- -jajajajajajajaj-se reía en forma de burla

Finn se sentía avergonzado pues estaba despeinado tenía un hilito de saliva que le salía de la boca de ropa tenía un polo blanco un short unas sandalias pero lo que más vergüenza le dio es que la cremallera de su short estaba abierta y se le el color de su bóxer que era color blanco con diseños de perritos

-Marceline que haces aquí- dijo nervioso y sonrojado mientras cerraba la cremallera del short

-tonto te olvidaste te dije que hoy pasaría por tu casa – dijo esta con cara de burla

Flash back

Bueno gracias por acompañarme finn-dijo marceline en forma de despedida

-qué pero aún no hemos llegado, te dije que te acompañaría a tu casa después de clases

-si pero veras debo irme a otro sitio antes –dijo marceline muy apenada

-entonces te acompaño-dijo finn con una sonrisa

-no gracias prefiero irme sola-dijo marceline sin mirarlo

-pero y si te pasa algo –dijo finn con algo de preocupación

-¿piensas que no se cuidarme sola?-dijo marceline en tono de burla –jajajaja que niño tan lindo-dijo en forma de burla-pero sabes ¿podré ir a tu casa el sábado?

Finn siempre quiso pedirle su número telefónico pero la vergüenza y y la idea de que ella nunca quisiese salir con el lo aterraba

-marceline cual es tu. . .-no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido

-marceline vámonos-dijo Marshall quien apareció de la nada en su moto

-te veo el sábado finn –dijo marceline y se fue

Fin de flash back

-creo que ya recuerdo pero como encontraste mi casa sin la. . .-fue interrumpido por ella

-tienes un perro-dijo marceline evadiendo su pregunta

-si como te diste cuenta-dijo finn enarcando una ceja

-ho mira allí esta-dijo está señalándolo al perro quien estaba saliendo de un cuarto

-grrrrrr-le gruñía jake a marceline

-que pasa jake tienes algo te duele el estómago-dijo finn ya que jake su perro no era de comportarse así

-Seguramente tiene fiebre-dijo marceline mientras acercaba su mano al perro

Pero jake le mordió

-au-dijo marceline sin ningún gesto de dolor en el rostro

-jake perro malo- dijo finn mirando con preocupación la mano de marceline-lo siento él no es así - dijo finn muy preocupado.

-No importa-dijo marceline mirando su herida

Pero finn no se la creyó tomo la mano de marceline pero se sorprendió no tenía ninguna herida era como si se hubiera regenerado

Finn s pov

Era increíble yo vi como jake le mordió vi como la sangre goteaba pero cuando cogí su mano ya no tenía ninguna herida me fue muy extraño pero en eso jake comenzó ladrar desesperadamente que tuve que ir y encerrarlo en mi cuarto dejando a marceline en la sala. Cuando regrese la vi estaba sentada en el sofá tenia su teléfono en la mano, en cuanto me vio guardo su teléfono y se paró para luego decirme

-lo siento finn debo irme es muy tarde-me dijo muy apenada

No voy a dejar que se vaya esta vez si no consigo su número menos conseguiré salir con ella ,fue lo que pensé y tome mucho valor y dije

-Y si salimos- me sonroje tremendamente

Había intentado invitarla a salir y esta era mi oportunidad de hacerlo no la desperdiciaría

-a ahora – me dijo muy alterada

La veía muy confundida y preocupada habían momentos en los que evitaba que la mirara, se me acerco me abrazo y me susurro al oído

-lo siento finn-

Se separó de mí y luego salió por la puerta intente ir tras ella pero algo me detuvo no podía moverme era como si algo me controlase me dolía mucho ver como se iba a pasos lentos y no poder detenerla no sé qué me sucedía, pero era la misma sensación que sentí cuando la conocí, ese extraño momento en la sala de música en el que no podía moverme.

Fin del finn s pov

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y finn racionó salió por la puerta pero no la encontró

-maldición-grito- que me pasa porque no pude hacerlo- justo cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer

-finn que pasa-dijo fionna quien traía en sus manos unas bolsas

-nada que tal te fue con gumball-dijo el rubio

-estuvo divertido fuimos de compras comimos helado y fuimos al cine-dijo con una sonrisa se notaba que había tenido éxito en su cita

-aunque el final no fue muy lindo pues veras

Flash back

• Gumball te divertiste en la película –dijo fionna con una sonrisa muy dulce

-si –dijo gumball con cara de enfermo –sobre todo en la parte cuando destripan al . . .-no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que el vómito venia de tan solo recordarlo e inmediatamente se fue al baño del cine dejando a fionna parada

-fresitas-dijo un chico de cabello negro con ojos verdes

-tu que sabes idiota – dijo fionna en defensa de su amado

-jajajajajaj-rio Marshall en forma de burla-¿es enserio?

-cómo te llamas-dijo fionna con furia en sus palabras

-mi nombre es Marshall y el tuyo preciosa es . . .-dijo Marshall en forma coqueteo pero no hubo respuesta de ella

-fionna ¿verdad?-dijo Marshall haciendo que la humana se sorprenda

-como lo supiste –dijo fionna nerviosa

-con quien hablas-le pregunta gumball quien ya había regresado del baño

-pues con. . . –dijo fionna para luego voltear y no encontrar nada

Fin del flash back

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos en silencio pero fionna se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba en otro mundo y esto la enfureció

-pero que haces aquí afuera idiota te vas a enfermar ya está haciendo frio tonto-dijo esta regañándolo como siempre

-le abras dado de comer a cake no pobre de ti si mi gata se está muriendo de hambre finn me estas escuchando idiota – dijo esta

-marceline- susurro para si mismo

-¿qué? – dijo fionna arqueando una ceja

-nada – dijo finn sonriendo dándose la vuelta para entrar a su casa

Hora de aventura

Pov s Gumball

Después de dejar a fi en su casa , fui a caminar un rato pero cuando pase por una calle no muy bien iluminada pero seguí caminando a medida que avanzaba la muy poca luz se extinguía pero entonces vi una casa no había luz allí estaba muy oscura apenas pude distinguirla me pareció muy raro que en ese lugar no llegara la luz estaba muy oscura y fue extraño, pero sentí una escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, de la nada comencé a sentir miedo como si estuviera viendo a la misma muerte en frente mío y entonces comencé a correr tan rápido que pronto sentí un viento helado en mis mejillas quería escapar de esa oscuridad poco a poco me fui cansando pero seguí corriendo no me importo donde terminaría lo que quería era la luz, corrí y corrí no sé por cuanto tiempo pero parecía una eternidad hasta que me choque con la puerta de mi casa , comencé desesperadamente a buscar la llave pero no la encontraba , pero de golpe se abrió la puerta y vi a mi hermana nunca me sentí tan feliz de verla.

-idiota porque llegas a estas horas –me dijo molesta yo en cambio la abrase y entre a la casa

-Bonnie por fin te veo-le dije muy asustado

-¿qué te pasa? no me digas que tú y fionna ahora son. . .-la interrumpí

-no pero me asuste cuando pase por una calle fue horrible veraz. . .-me interrumpió supongo que estaría muy emocionada por saber si estoy o no con fionna

-no, no pasó nada con fionna al contrario cuando regresábamos a su casa la note muy distraída y bueno. . .-me puse muy serio supongo que ella lo noto

-sorry hermanito supongo que no le gustas y que el plan que hicimos con finn para que ambos estén no dio resultado, pero estoy segura que si lo hacemos de nuevo funcionara- me dijo con una sonrisa

-y has visto a finn creí que te había dicho que vendría hoy a verte-le dije

-si pero no vino-me dijo con tristeza

bueno solo esperemos que no ande por allí con una chica, si no, no podrías estar con el-le dije con algo de burla ya que ella y finn se conocían de años pero nunca fueron más que amigos

-y crees que me quedaría de brazos cruzados, le arrancaría los cabellos a ver si se acerca a MI finn –me dijo con furia en sus palabras

-cálmate hermana recuerda que si tú me ayudas con fionna yo te ayudo con finn – le dije sin más para luego irme a mi cuarto

Fin del pov s gumball

Hora de aventura

-finn levántate es hora de que vayas a la escuela –dijo la madre de finn

-ok, ¿y fionna?-dijo extrañado por la ausencia de su hermana

-salió hace media hora dijo que no quería llegar tarde por tu culpa y que tenía algo que hacer allí-dijo su madre con algo de indiferencia

Finn de golpe abrió los ojos y miro a su derecha donde se encontraba un pequeño mueble y encima de él había un reloj que decía 7:30, con una nota de fionna que decía ¨dormilón¨, el rubio se puso la ropa como pudo y corrió hacia la parada de autobús, al subir al bus miro su reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda y este decía 6:30 el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, pues aún era muy temprano y su hermana lo había asustado

-¡FIONNA!-grito con rabia mientras la puerta del bus se cerraba con el dentro

En la escuela

-jajajajajaj el susto que se habrá llevado finn-reía la rubia mientras salía del aula

No había nadie en la escuela pues a fionna le gustaba ver la escuela vacía por ello le gustaba llegar temprano, pero por la culpa de su hermano siempre llegaba tarde.

-jajajajaja pobre finn jajajjajaja-siguió riendo hasta que se tropezó con un libro que estaba en el suelo y cayó de cara

-jajajajajaj que torpe jajajaja puse ese libro con la esperanza de que alguien cayera jajajajajaj que gracia, hey fresa estas bien jajajajaja-rio Marshall quien apareció de la nada y detrás de él apareció marceline molesta por la actitud de su primo

-¡marshall!-grito la pelinegra regañándolo y acercándose para ayudar a fionna a levantarse-lo siento él es un idiota cuando quiere serlo- dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba a fionna

-si estoy bien. . . –miro a marshall y lo reconoció - ¡tú!-dijo la rubia señalándolo – tú eres el del cine-dijo la rubia muy segura

-¿cine?-dijo marceline confundida e impresionada

-o si hola-dijo marshall con indiferencia

-¿ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto marceline aun con la duda

-si fue un sábado que lo vi, en la puerta del cine –dijo fionna

-¡hey! Fi al fin te encuentro –dijo un finn muy agitado -¿marceline? – se detuvo de golpe y en ese momento sintió que su corazón se aceleró y su temperatura se elevó trago saliva y se acercó lo más tranquilo que pudo y se acercó

-hola marcy-dio lo más sereno que pudo¨¿marcy? que estoy diciendo¨ pensó el rubio

-¿marcy? Wow marceline no me dijiste que tú y este fre. . . – no pudo terminar ya que marceline le golpeo con el codo en una de sus costillas

-hola finn – dijo la pelinegra lo más tranquila y sonriente que pudo

-hey idiota no me vas a presentar a tu amigos-dijo fionna algo molesta

-ho si perdón. . . he fi ella es marceline mi amiga y él es. . . –fue interrumpido por marceline

-marshall mi primo-dijo marceline tapándose la cara

-si ese soy yo-dijo marshall señalándose así mismo

-bueno que tal si nos acompañan en el receso-dijo fionna con una sonrisita en la cara

-¡que! –dijo finn muy sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana-nos disculpan un momento-dijo finn para luego jalar a su hermana un lado

-fionna no puedes hacerlo-dijo finn susurrando para que no lo escuchen

-¡que! –Chillo fionna haciendo que finn le cierre la boca poniendo su mano allí- Porque no. . .-dijo fionna mirando a su hermano y este le respondió con la mirada- aaaa ¡te gusta mar!-dijo fionna forzando a finn a que le cierre la boca de nuevo

Mientras finn y fionna discutían por un lado marshall y marceline no se quedarían parados y en silencio

-así que en el cine ¿no? Marshall-dijo marceline algo molesta

-hey tú tampoco te quedaste tranquila, no me dijiste que le gustabas a ese tal finn y no me digas que no te diste cuenta marceline –dijo marshall

-mejor discutimos este asunto después –dijo marceline para luego ir donde estaban los gemelos

-he disculpen finn , fionna –dijo marceline pero los rubios no le hicieron caso y siguieron discutiendo –creo que mejor nos vamos,-marceline volteo a mirar a marshall y este asintió , entonces marceline y él se fueron

-escucha finn no crees que tener a marceline como algo más que tu amiga no es buena idea , digo es que ella y tu no se –dijo fionna no muy segura – además . . . no se

-escucha fi en cuanto la conozcas mejor te caerá bien y su hermano no parece un mal tipo, sé que es muy pronto para ser algo con ella, pero si logro que se enamore de mí y no creo poder hacerlo de la noche a la mañana, creo que seré el chico más feliz del mundo.-dijo finn con un brillo en los ojos que enterneció a su hermana

-ai finn-dijo fionna con una sonrisa –sabes lo idiota que se te escucho hace un momento –fionna suspiro –bueno soy tu hermana y debo apoyarte en lo que sea –dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente

-gracias fi-dijo finn para luego abrasar a su hermana

-he finn no te me apegues tanto-dijo la rubia algo incomoda haciendo que finn se separe de ella-bueno vamos donde marcy-dijo con una sonrisa pero al voltear no encontraron nada

-no puede ser –dijo finn

-ven idiota los buscaremos, no me quedare de brazos cruzados hasta conseguirte una cita con esa chica-dijo fionna muy decidida

Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases

-¡demonios!-chillo fionna

-no importa fi, en el receso los veremos-dijo finn con una sonrisa –más bien vámonos que ya es tarde-dijo finn para luego jalarla del brazo y llevársela a clases

Hora de aventura

-hay no entiendo porque susurraban tanto igual podíamos escucharlos-dijo marshall – y MARCY nunca vi que tuvieses ese tipi de confianza con los chicos no será que te gusta-dijo marshall arqueando una ceja

-no idiota cómo crees ese niño no es más que mi amigo, además tú y yo somos diferentes a todo lo que hay aquí –dijo marceline nublando su mirada

-bueno dejemos de pensar en eso y vamos a clase que haca 10 minutos sonó el timbre –dijo marshall mirando su reloj

-que nos queda –dijo marceline mirando al cielo para luego dirigirse a clases

Las horas no pasaban, para finn era toda una eternidad estar sentado allí teniendo siempre las mismas clases aburridas en las que a veces aprovechaba de dormir, pero desde que conoció a marceline se dedicó pensar en ella en su sonrisa en su cabello en su aroma a fresas y cerezas frescas, y en lo hermoso que sería salir con ella, para el seria de lo mejor salir con la chica más hermosa de la escuela no tanto por su físico, si no, por su encanto, su dulzura, lo divertida y atrevida que era eso era lo que le gustaba de ella su carácter. Pero mientras finn pensaba en eso un papelito callo en su cabeza, finn al verlo volteo y vio a Bonnie sonriéndole, finn abrió el papel y que decía:

-finn hoy día mi tía está enferma y me pidió que saliese a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la casa, gumball estará trabajando en un proyecto y no tendrá tiempo de acompañarme así que ¿me acompañas? Me dices la respuesta en el receso ahí nos vemos.

Finn suspiro de aburrimiento y cerró los ojos y vio a marceline

-finn ¿tú me quieres?-le pregunto mientras se le acercaba

-s si-dijo finn muy nervioso por la cercanía de marceline y entonces cuando la iba a besar escucha un ruido muy fuerte, abre los ojos y es el timbre del receso

-finn –dijo la pelirosa acercándose-ven vamos –dijo Bonnie mientras lo jalaba del brazo por los pasillos iras conmigo verdad finn-le dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce

-a a si, si claro . . . –finn vio a marceline caminando junto con fionna y marshall y un chico-lo siento bonnibell nos vemos luego-dijo finn para luego soltarse de su agarre e irse corriendo hacia sus demás amigos

-¿bonnibell?-dijo la pelirosa ya que finn nunca la llamo así, pero por alguna razón sentía que finn se estaba alejando-finn-dijo con tristeza para luego irse corriendo

-hey marcy-dijo finn alegre y sonriente

-idiota donde estabas acaso te olvidaste que nos veríamos con los chicos –dijo fionna muy enojada

-tranquila fi debe a ver tenido mejores cosas que hacer-dijo marshall

-¿fi? que confianzas son esas idiota-chillo fionna

-jajajajaja mírate estas tan roja como un tomate -rio marshall con burla de ver a fionna como un tomate

-siento que mi primo sea un idiota finn –dijo marceline muy apenada

-no importa –dijo finn mientras le sonreía

-verdad finn él es Fabián(príncipe flama) mi amigo –dijo marceline señalando a un chico

Fabián tendría más o menos 17 años al igual que marshall su cabello era de color rojo su tez era morena

De ropa traía un polo naranja un pantalón color negro unas zapatillas naranjas, sus ojos eran color miel, se podría decir que era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, tal vez traía a un grupo de chicas detrás de el pero no tendría tantas fans como marshall

-hola –dijo el pelirrojo para luego voltear a ver a marshall y a fionna peleando –hey marshall ya deja a fi tranquila

-ya cálmate FI solo es una broma-dijo marshall mientras se burlaba de fionna

-no me jodas idiota –dijo una fionna tan roja como un tomate

-¡bueno ya basta!- dijo una marceline muy molesta-lo siento fi mi primo es un idiota

-no importa –dijo fionna con una sonrisa

Sonó el timbre pues ya era hora de volver a clases

Marceline estaba aburrida ni siquiera ponía atención en la clase pues tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, no esperaba la hora de poder ir a su casa y descansar un rato, las clases no le importaban al final terminaría aprobándolas, estaba cansada en especial porque toda la clase los chicos la miraban, la verdad que le era agotador ser la chica más hermosa de la escuela por lo que tenía que andar rechazando varias declaraciones de amor que le hacían.

-hey marcy – dijo Marshall en forma de susurro –fionna me dijo que después de clases nos esperarían para irnos junto con ellos-le susurro

-¡que!-grito marceline sorprendida y todos voltearon a mirarla para luego seguir con la clase –idiota le dijiste que no los podríamos acompañar ¿verdad? –le susurro la pelinegra

-no-dijo Marshall con algo de miedo por la reacción de su prima

-¡QUE!-grito marceline con rabia, en ese instante quería arrancarle el cuello a Marshall, pero no pudo

-ustedes dos fuera de mi clase-dijo el maestro para luego sacarlos del aula

-Marshall sabes que no podemos hacer mucho contacto con ellos –dijo marceline –se darán cuenta-dijo la pelinegra muy molesta

-pero que querías que hiciera fionna empezó a hablar muy rápido apenas pude entender la última parte que dijo. . .he marcy estas bien –dijo Marshall al ver que su prima lo miraba con furia – mar marceline. . .-dijo con miedo

-COMO PUDISTE ¡HACERLO!-le grito a Marshall-no esto está mal, en cualquier momento van a sospechar y. . . –dijo marceline con desesperación

-marceline, marceline, marceline -le dijo Marshall –dime que parezco –le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-un idiota-dijo marceline arqueando una ceja

-no me refiero a como me veo-dijo Marshall algo molesto por la actitud de su prima

-muy normal-dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo

-ves, no hay manera de que lo noten-le dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-solo espero que sea así-dijo marceline mientras suspiraba – y que rayos hacemos aquí afuera-dijo esta para luego abrir la puerta y entrar al salón de clases

Pov s Bonnie

Finn parece que se dio cuenta que ya no lo miro pero me duele mucho lo que fionna me dijo

Flash back

-hey fi más tarde hablare con finn en el receso no te olvides que me tienes que ayudar lo prometiste –le dije sonriente

-a, si pero. . .creo que no podre ayudarte más bonnie es que finn. . .-me dijo pero la última parte creo que la susurro para ella misma solo que la pude escuchar con facilidad, ella dijo –se enamoró- y se fue c

Cuando lo escuche me ilusione creí que por fin lo había logrado, pero luego recordé que en los últimos días estuvo muy alejado de mí y comencé a llorar, mi hermano me vio y me abrazo y me dijo

-voy a descubrir quién es esa chica de la que finn se enamoró y juro que me desharé de ella hermana-me dijo con furia en sus palabras

Y entonces recordé la promesa que hice con fi, estábamos en los baños y ahí me lo dijo

-sabes tú y el idiota de mi hermano harían bonita pareja – me dijo mientras se peinaba frente al espejo

-tienes razón, hagamos un trato si tú me ayudas con finn yo te ayudo con mi hermano-le dije extendiéndole mi mano y ella la estrecho

Al terminar de recordarlo no pude evitar decir la palabra que describiría a fionna-traidora-dije con un profundo odio hacia ella quería destruirla pero no podía porque ella era la única cosa que mi hermano ama en este mundo y no podía.

Fin del flash back

-finn hoy en la tarde te diré lo que ciento –dije mientras me tocaba el pecho y suspiraba

Fin del pov s bonnie

Sonó el timbre

Finn salió del aula con fionna para encontrarse con los demás en a las afueras del colegio.

-hola chicos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-idiota te hemos estado esperando por horas –dijo fionna regañándolo como siempre

-lo siento fi –dijo el rubio

Marshall quien había estado observando se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos había una sombra que no parecía ser humana y solo se limitó a decir

-un sirviente de hunson-susurro el pelinegro –oigan se nos hace tarde creo que es mejor que avancemos-dijo Marshall apresurándolos

Después de caminar hacia la parada de autobús junto con los rubios hasta que a fionna se le ocurrió una idea

-oigan porque no salimos todos en grupo hoy a las 4 –dijo con emoción y sorprendiendo a finn

-amm no lo sé –dijo marceline algo indecisa

-vamos marcy será divertido-dijo fionna poniendo cara de perrito

-bueno, tu que dices marsh-dijo marceline

-no lo sé tú decides marcy-dijo este con una sonrisa

-bueno entonces vamos-dijo la pelinegra no muy decidida

-bueno nos reuniremos en el centro comercial adiós-dijo fionna para luego jalar a finn y entrar al bus y dejar a los pelinegros

-y yo era el idiota indeciso-dijo Marshall con sarcasmo

-cállate y camina idiota- dijo marceline mientras jalaba del brazo a su primo

Hora de aventura

-al fin en casa-grito finn echándose en su cama

-¡pero que rayos haces!-grito fionna

-aaaaaaa-grito finn mientras caía de su cama-que te pasa-dijo molesto

-idiota no entiendes que vas a salir con marceline –dijo fionna muy molesta

-no voy a salir con ella porque tú también vas a salir con nosotros y también Marshall, por eso es que no puede ser una cita si tú y el van a estar allí-dijo finn con desanimo

-pero así se empieza idiota-dijo fionna para luego empujarlo directo al baño –muy bien finn tienes 5 minutos para darte una ducha apresúrate-dijo esta para luego ir a su habitación a prepararse

-aish, porque fionna es así-dijo mirándose al espejo –vamos finn concéntrate tienes que hacer esto , de otro modo fionna me degollaría si no voy -dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando

Por otra parte fionna ya se había duchado se estaba peinando los cabellos se puso de ropa un polo de tiras color celeste un pantalón negro con unas zapatillas no se puso maquillaje lo odiaba y se dirigió al cuarto de finn

-oye idiota ya estarás listo ¿no? – dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta y ver que finn aún seguía en la ducha-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, TE DIJE QUE TENIAS 5 MINUTOS Y TE TOMAS UNA HORA ! –grito fionna mientras finn agradecía que el estuviese dentro del baño y no afuera

-bueno que me queda escogeré tu ropa –dijo fionna ya más calmada

Rápidamente comenzó a revolotear su closet de finn y entre toda la basura que encontró vio unos jeans color azul oscuro un polo color celeste que en la parte de adelante tenía el dibujo de una guitarra que decía FULL ROCK y una casaca con capucha color negra y unas zapatillas

-idiota aquí está tu ropa, la estoy dejando encima de tu cama –dijo fionna y luego salió del cuarto de su hermano

Hora de aventura

-porque tardara tanto-dijo Marshall quien traía de ropa un polo color negro con letras color rojo BLOOD unos pantalones color negro con una casaca color negro y unas zapatillas –hey marcy-dijo mientras abría la puerta y ver a su prima desnuda

-aaaaaaaaa-grito marceline tapándose con la toalla –idiota cierra la maldita puerta –grito marceline molesta

-ok ok -dijo Marshall mientras cerraba la puerta

Marceline rápidamente se puso su ropa, se puso un polo sin mangas color negro un pantalón color negro con una correa con aplicaciones de metal y unas zapatillas, marceline salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Marshall en la sala

-aa . . .dijo marshall muy sonrojado

-no digas nada y camina-dijo marceline muy seria mientras salía por la puerta hacia el centro comercial

Hora de aventura

-finn ya terminaste –dijo fionna muerta de aburrimiento

-ya casi salgo-dijo finn mientras se amarraba las zapatillas-jake como me veo –le pregunto el rubio a su mascota y esta le respondió con un ladrido, finn abrió la puerta y fue a la sala donde estaba su hermana

-listo, vámonos-dijo fionna y se dirigieron donde habían quedado en salir


End file.
